


Send Noods

by knaps_docx



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Sex, Angst, Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Dick Pics, Emotional Porn, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Happy Birthday Haruka Nanase, M/M, Memes, Misread signals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Some Humor, There is a small plot, sending nudes, texting gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx
Summary: One simple birthday request leads to one colossal misunderstanding. But could it be considered a misstep if it finally led to something Rin never dreamed would come until the end of his swimming career?





	Send Noods

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, Haru!
> 
> I hope you find this as enjoyable as I did. I do apologize for any mistakes!

The 30th of June was an incredibly hot day, but the chlorinated water felt like a chilly evening breeze despite the fact. Rin’s arms were shaking as he pulled himself out of the pool. The liquid that desperately clung to his body fell swiftly to the concrete tinging the normally rough tan a dark beige. With the sun already half way through its trek across the sky, it would sooner dry out than remain sodden. After all, he was the last athlete still practicing for the day. No one else was haphazardly jumping in and out of the pool as he worked on the starting blocks. He couldn’t seem to get the form down before he left Australia for the short holiday. Rin wanted to make sure his start for the next race would be flawless. Even though his coach told him he looked nearly perfect, the smallest change could affect his time enough to skirt a win.

He would be racing against Haru after all. Every second counted.

As he leaned back into position, his mind alerted him that he still needed to wish Haru a happy birthday. Unbelievably, he was now twenty one, living on his own in Tokyo, and fully vested in the same water sport as he was. Though, it wasn’t that big of a change from the young kid he met as an elementary school student. Practically raised by his own accord, Haru then was just as involved with swimming than he was now. It was nearly impossible to tear him away from a swimming pool this time of year. Unless it was his birthday and it was mandatory for him to take the day off. Not that it would stop him from returning later.

Rin already arrived in Japan that morning and needed to swim off the stiffness that came from the intense nine and a half hours being stuck in a tight economy seat. He planned on stopping by Haru’s later that day, which would probably involve Haru dragging him back to the pool to run a few laps despite being forced to take the day to himself. But because Rin’s birthday fell in February, he didn’t have time to slack off. Not that he wanted to anyway. He felt he needed to take a little extra time to fix the issues he sensed he was having and make the opportunity a more appropriate workout.

Launching into the pool, he felt the fluidness of his form fall into place. As he breached the surface of the water, he ferociously swam a few strong butterfly strokes to finish off a perfect start. This marked his tenth in a row, His daily goal had officially been reached. After he leisurely swam to the edge of the pool to yet again pull himself onto dry land, he crossed the concrete to retrieve his towel. The shark imprinted into the black thread greeted him with a toothy grin, and after sitting in the sun all morning, the warm fabric felt comforting around his wet shoulders. Snatching up his phone to text Haru he’d be a little longer before he’d be at his doorstep, the idea to ask him if he needed anything for his birthday sounded like a good idea. It would be easy for him to pick up something along the way.

[Sunday, 30 June : 13:05]

[To: Dolphin Nanase]

_Still have to cool down, stretch, and shower all before I leave. Is there anything I can get you, birthday boy? ;)_

The text felt weird with a winking face, but Rin hit the send button before he could take it back. It wasn’t like him to slip up like that. Even though they’d been through so much, not talking about their feelings was a hard barrier set the night they accidentally shared a room in Australia. Rin didn’t push it. They obviously both had swimming weighing heavily on their minds. Throwing deeper, complicated feelings into their friendship mix could easily throw off the hot streak each of them had going. They could lose the upcoming races which would knock them out of the running for the next Olympic games. Shaking his head of the obtrusive thoughts, Rin turned toward the shower. He couldn’t take the text back and it wasn’t as if Haru would reply anyway. Not unless his life depended on it. With his first step, Rin’s phone vibrated with a response.

[Sunday, 30 June : 13:06]

[To: Rin Matsuoka]

_Dolphin Nanase Sent an Attachment_

Rin opened the text and found himself slowing to a stop as he stared at the picture Haru sent him. ‘Send noods’ was penned in black on a red, ceramic bowl of ramen. Zoning in on the word ‘noods,’ Rin’s body stiffened. His face tinted pink as he thought about what that meant. He found himself saying the words aloud just to be certain, “Send… _nudes_?” His voice caught in his throat sounding gravely strangled. After sending a winking face previously, was this Haru’s way of responding appropriately? Did it mean Haru was breaking those barriers down? Ones Rin thought they wouldn’t touch until they made it to the Olympics together? Did he mean send nudes, but in a discrete way? The entire message was a cryptic hell. And for being notoriously bad at responding, why was this all of the sudden so important?

With each passing second, Rin’s body began to melt. The added heat from the sun was doing little to help his heart from beating out of his chest. Did he dare ask Haru what he meant by the picture? Or would he sound absolutely ridiculous? Certainly there had to be another meaning to noods than nudes. But what? Racking his brain for several minutes, Rin couldn’t pull his head away from sending Haru a picture of himself naked. What else could he have meant by that message?

Rin’s hand was trembling. He couldn’t even manage to glance at Haru’s message again. If the picture meant what he really thought it did, then all he had to do was enter the locker room, step into one of the showers, and take enough pictures to satisfy Haru. Which, hopefully that would be a nice, easy number. One. But if it didn’t, then what would it bring?

Swallowing his pride, Rin stepped forward. The entire world below his feet shifted sending him stumbling toward the outbuilding. He wasn’t ready for this sort of birthday request from Haru. He wasn’t ready for any sort of emotional confrontation with Haru. He barely knew how to contain his thoughts around him. Certain days were better than others, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t hold in for the rest of their swimming careers. Right?

Rin wanted to vomit. Of course not. He proceeded forward regardless driven solely by the desire to not chicken out of something Haru wanted for his birthday. He saved him back in high school, and Rin definitely wouldn’t be where he was standing if it wasn’t for him. The least he could do was return the favor, even if it meant eternal embarrassment.

The locker room was too stuffy when he entered the confined building. The perks of staying late to practice mean he had the space to himself, but the steam from the showers being previously used still clung to the air. It filled his already tight chest and burned with anger. Resisting the urge to turn around and back out of the ridiculous wish from Haru, Rin stepped further into the locker room until he reached the showers. Dropping his towel on one of the long benches sitting against the wall, he fretfully clutched his phone and stepped into the nearest stall. It took him a few moments to talk himself into closing the curtain behind him, but once he felt he was without a doubt alone, Rin slowly began to take his swimming suit off.

It clung to his skin as designed, unwilling to part with Rin’s body for the day. The biggest struggle of swimming was trying to take off a damp suit. His quivering body wasn’t helping either. After a few struggling minutes, he gave up. Rin placed his phone on the nearest ledge and turned the faucet to cold. The spray stung at his torso, hitting him like a million little daggers. The water pressure in the public showers was always unsteady. Either the showerhead was partially clogged with mineral deposits or there wasn’t enough water to cause more than a trickle. In this instance there was too much. Having to turn the faucet half way off just to bear the sting, Rin heavily sighed, dropping his head to let the cool water run down his neck.

Mentally talking himself into doing this for Haru, Rin started bouncing around the small space feeling his feet squish on the floormat. Allowing his body to be wet would ease his swimming suit off, but maybe it would also add to the picture. Haru loved water. Drenched Rin would probably be adequate. What was he even saying?

Biting his lip, Rin tucked his thumbs into the top of his swimming suit and slowly slid them over his hips. To his displeasure, they slipped off much quicker than he wanted. Naked and exposed, he felt measly in the cramped stall. Wrapping his arms around his torso before swinging them out, he jumped up and down a few times to help clear his head. A trick he learned to do before stepping onto the starting blocks before a big race. Taking in a large breath of moist air, Rin reached for his phone.

“This is so ridiculous,” he hissed, sitting himself on the floor with his back facing the tile wall. The water splashed against his shoulders before running quickly down his back. The small streams felt weird against his exposed skin; places water usually never touched in a place like this. He dragged a hand through his dripping hair to push it out of his eyes. The second he did, he cursed himself for now being unable to hide the ridiculous blush brightening his face. Knowing he couldn’t cut himself out of most of the picture, Haru would easily complain that he got the picture off the internet. _This is unacceptable for a birthday present_ , Rin heard Haru saying. _Take another_.

Sighing, Rin positioned himself so one of his legs was tucked close to his body and the other one casually sprawled across the ground. Using his knee as a support, Rin reached his hand out as far as he could to get a nearly full body shot. Clicking his tongue in protest, his face looked beet red from the forward facing camera. Not only that, the frame wasn’t big enough to get his entire body. Artfully cocking his neck to the side, he tried to take another, but his finger froze above the white button.

“Pull yourself together, Matsuoka,” Rin pleaded with himself, pulling at the weird pieces of hair sticking to his face. “It’s just a picture.” Attempting to relax his shoulders, Rin situated himself once more, double checking everything looked good on his screen. The white exposure button taunted his every move just begging to be tapped. Wanting to disappear down the drain with the excess water, Rin sucked in a breath of air and let his thumb tap the button. His body collapsed the second it was over, rendered weak from the anxiety. When he pulled his head off his chest, Rin brought his phone to his face. The picture, taken in portrait mode, looked nearly professional. Somehow through it all, his dick even managed to get hard and stay that way.

Pulling himself off the ground, he shut the water off and hastily grabbed his swimming suit to put back on. Still needing to stretch, he had to go home to change and properly shower before heading to Haru’s. The entire notion felt like climbing a mountain. The guttural need to fix his awkward boner now existed, barraging the forefront of his mind. It wouldn’t fit well into his suit, and that could be an issue in itself. The hotel he was staying in wasn’t far from the pool, but Haru’s apartment was much closer. The idea of going there after taking that picture briefly crossed his mind.

Pausing, his hand still clutching his phone, Rin stared at the darkened screen. He took the picture, but he never actually sent it. Face igniting into a deep maroon color, Rin gripped at the curtain, but couldn’t force himself to exit the stall. He gave up trying to put his suit on as his hardened dick refused to acknowledge any form of logical reasoning. Maybe trying to take care of it now would be the best option. But what if Haru wanted more than that single picture?

The thought shattered Rin. His back hit the cool tile as he slid his way back to the sopping floormat. An internal conflict began festering, only to be resolved if he sent the picture and waited for Haru’s response. But the option of him not responding existed, and Rin would still be at a loss of what to do. This version of Haru he wasn’t familiar with. What if he didn’t like what he saw? This could ultimately end their friendship, and it was heartbreaking knowing that thought. But certainly he wouldn’t have asked for nudes if he didn’t want it, regardless of what Rin had to offer physically. However, the pain of rejection was too much and having to force away the want to get to know this side of Haru was incapacitating.

Barring his teeth, he decided not even an hour ago that he was in this for the long haul. Haru meant the world to him, and if this silly picture was going to end them even after winning and losing important races to him, Rin just had to accept the consequences as they came. However, it wouldn’t be for lack of trying because he wouldn’t give up without a fight. Deep down he wanted this to be real. All along this was his end goal. Haru and Rin, Rin and Haru. If this wasn’t what Haru had in mind too, at least Rin would know now rather than five to ten years down the road.

Rin opened the conversation with Haru and selected the most recent picture he took. He stared at it, the purest form of himself, giving it all to Haru hoping Haru would give equally in return. Squeezing his eyes shut, he said a little prayer. Sending something like this into the void was nerve wracking. Too many unknowns existed. How could he brace for them all?

Before he realized it, his finger tapped the send button. As his entire stomach dropped out, he scrambled to his feet and ripped open the shower curtain. Setting his phone, face down, on the bench, he grabbed his towel and dried himself completely. His swimming suit still sat unceremoniously on the floor in the shower stall. All Rin could think was what Haru would reply. His erection burned at the ideas swimming through his mind just begging to be touched. Knowing his own hands wouldn’t be sufficient in calming his own greedy urges, Rin banked on the idea of losing all interest or maybe allowing Haru to take care of it for him. Ridiculous as it sounded, it helped him wrap his mind around the present with the still unknown future out of his grasp. Haru would either accept him or drag him through the mud. Either way he’d get an affirmative answer.

He heard his phone vibrate with a notification as he was forcing his suit over his awkwardly protruding anatomy. His entire body stiffened, senses on high alert. Waiting felt wrong but it was all he could do to control himself. Head spinning, his body moved on its own as he crossed the small space and reached for the answer. Hands violently shaking, he flipped the black device around, his screen automatically coming to life, and stared.

What felt like an entire lifetime passed by as he read and reread the text Haru sent him. Foolishness made him sick. Disappointment and embarrassment burned through his entire body. Haru’s stance on the matter remained unseen because, naturally, he did little in expressing himself over a text. Unreasonable tears began to well in the corner of Rin’s eyes. Just how stupid was he? Nudes? Honestly. Booking his ass to the airport and flying back to Australia instead of facing Haru suddenly felt like a great idea.

[Sunday, 30 June : 13:41]

[To: Rin Matsuoka]

_I meant NOODLES._

Rin sat on the bench as his legs gave out. His phone was dropped into his towel as he buried his head in his hands. Why did he ever think noods meant nudes? His tears threatened to overflow but he knew he had to pull himself together. Haru was probably just as embarrassed as Rin was. Would he still want Rin to come over? Could they even get past this? Singlehandedly ruining the relationship between them by a simple misunderstanding, Rin felt like he really should just go back to Australia. But running away from his problems never solved anything, and though he knew it, the urge still existed. Perhaps he didn’t grow as much form high school as he thought he did.

It was faint, but another vibration stilled Rin’s body. Muffled by the towel his phone was sitting in, the notification would’ve been easily missed. Turning his head toward the tangled pile occupying the space next to him, his eyes fell on the lit screen housing yet another text from Haru. Feeling his eyes were deceiving him, Rin picked up his phone and properly read the text flooding across his lock screen.

[Sunday, 30 June : 13:43]

[To: Rin Matsuoka]

_Please get here already. I’m hungry._

Resisting every urge to give up on his journey, Haru must not have felt Rin’s picture changed much between them. Disappointment tasted bitter, but he pushed himself into a standing position regardless. At the very least, his raging boner died, shocked into nothing by the revelation of partial rejection. Haru’s walls still existed. There would be no such thing as breaching them until they finished their Olympic goals together. At least they were still friends, and maybe that was for the best.

Repositioning his body to better fit in his swimming suit, he draped his towel over his head and began the unwanted walk of shame. He knew a vendor sold noodles just down the street from Haru’s apartment. It would be easier to skip his stretches for now and go straight to Haru’s. He’d want to swim again later, so what was the point of prepping his body for a relaxing afternoon or showering if only to get re-chlorinated in a few hours?

His pace was slow. With the intense heat, it was probably beneficial. Not too many people were out and about during the early afternoon when the heat index was at its peak. He felt a little silly walking past the traffic in his swimming suit, but this was Tokyo and there were definitely weirder things to see. He crossed the street when the traffic signal alerted him to, and he went straight to the noodle shop to get Haru his birthday meal. When the cashier asked for payment, Rin blushed. Thankfully, he always carried a little spare change in his bag, and after digging through its contents, he found enough to cover both of their meals. It didn’t take long for their food to be made, and as soon as he grabbed the to go bag from the cashier, Rin crossed the street with Haru’s place in sight.

The closer he drew, the more nauseous he felt. Their interaction would be awkward, and Rin wasn’t sure if he could sit through it without pouring his life’s feelings into the mix. He’d have to bite his tongue and suppress his urges because he knew that’s what Haru would want. But if he decided to bring it up before Rin had a chance, then Rin figured he’d have full range on what to say. It was a glimmer of hope at best. Haru already texted him twice today. That was already pushing the limits of normal. Maybe there was still a chance they’d finally lay their feelings out and get to know the other fully as it should be.

Haru’s apartment door loomed in front of him. He barely had enough time to mentally brace himself for what awaited him on the other side. At least with food, his presence would be less awkward. For a few minutes they could, by some measure, pretend to be too engrossed on eating to say a single word. Rin’s stomach lurched again with the thought of facing Haru, making him feel like he wouldn’t be able to eat any of the food he purchased anyway.

So much for that idea.

His knuckles hit the wood desperate to get this awkward moment behind him. He could hear the sharp noise resonating throughout Haru’s apartment beyond the small barrier separating him from his worst nightmare. Feeling the unrelenting feeling to disappear again, he heard the muffled footsteps of Haru approaching from the other side. Biting his lip, Rin understood the first words out of his mouth had to be an apology. It was the key stepping stone to forgiveness and to fix the potential life with Haru as his forever rival.

The chain rattled against the door as Haru unlocked it from the inside. The space of time separating their confrontation zeroed into a few insufficient seconds. Emotions Rin hadn’t felt since he was a teenager belligerently attacked his senses nearly flooring him on the spot. And when Haru’s face appeared, emotionless, on the other end, Rin wanted to turn and run.

“I brought noods,” Rin found himself saying, holding the bag up to Haru like a sad, humorous offering of peace. His face burned with foolishness, and the longer he stood there, the more appealing the run away and never come back option sounded. Haru didn’t laugh but took the bag from his hands and walked back into his apartment without a word leaving the door wide open. Rin watched as he set the bag on the kitchen countertop and paused, the smallest sigh escaping his lips.

Deciding to enter, Rin shut the door behind him too afraid to know what the other residents of the apartment complex would feel about hearing his strangled apology. He stepped toward Haru who refused to face him as the words spewed from his lips.

“I’m so sorry, Haru. I didn’t understand…Noods sounded like nudes and…I’m such a fucking _idiot_.” His hands covered his face, tears threatening yet again. “I’m so sorry.”

“What took you so long?” Haru’s voice was much closer than Rin anticipated. “I said I was hungry.” A foreign touched invaded his abdomen as Haru hooked his fingers into the front of Rin’s swimming suit. Reeling from the strange feeling of someone so close, Rin tried to back away but found Haru’s grip to be much stronger than he first thought. His crimson eyes met the ferocious blue orbs of the man standing in front of him. For a brief moment, something silent passed between them, though Rin wasn’t entirely sure what it was. His mind didn’t have enough time to process the thought as Haru dragged him across the living room and into his bedroom. The grip disappeared the moment Rin crossed the threshold.

The only noise he could hear was his own heart beating wildly throughout his entire body. Urges of every kind pulsed through his core as confusion and uncertainty began to take their toll. When he turned around to meet Haru’s curious gaze again, he’d shut his bedroom door and was crossing the room in a few quick strides. Haru’s hand landed on his chest as Rin was pushed backward onto Haru’s double bed. All the air in his lungs evaporated as his body bounced with his backward momentum.

“H-Haru?” Rin squeaked, propping himself onto his elbows.

Using his knee, Haru climbed seductively on to his bed hovering over Rin, sliding a hand up his chest teasing him against the sheets. Rin’s breath expelled shakily as he felt every nerve sear with desire.

“Can I kiss you?” Haru said at last, his face mere inches from Rin’s. Skipping the entire part where they talked about their feelings, Haru went straight to expressing them with actions and Rin was still spinning from the whiplash. Going from sudden rejection to instant selfish want made him realize that not everything portrayed through a text message was meant to be read with the same tone of voice. It wasn’t always what it seemed. In fact, as far as Haru was involved, texts rarely meant what they said. This was a prime example. Maybe the noods was too.

Shoving the logical side of his brain to the side, Rin soaked in Haru’s request letting it envelope every aspect of his being. The sheer amount of nights he spent wishing their relationship grew into something much more than friendly rivals was uncountable. The pain of watching Haru exist next to him when he wanted so much more was devastating. Rin learned to swallow it for the sake of their friendship never believing Haru wanted it like this. And all of it was simply melting away because of four words spoken by Haru that were strung into a coherent sentence.

“Yes,” Rin breathed, meeting Haru’s lips halfway. His body fell against the sheets exasperated beyond belief. Haru followed him there, pressed delicately against his chest. For a few minutes it was all they could do but take each other’s mouths. Haru’s hand swept behind Rin’s head tangling itself into his dampened, chlorinated hair. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, and when Haru pulled away his shirt miraculously disappeared. Sliding against Rin’s body, he returned fervently, aggressively kissing his neck before sticking his tongue into Rin’s mouth. The raging desire to do more burned down Rin’s groin enough to cause him to pick his hips off the mattress and ever so slightly grind them against Haru’s. The eagerness was returned, and Rin could feel Haru’s hardened dick rubbing against his own.

Rin sucked in a large breath of air in response. Haru took the opportunity to kiss his neck as his hands ran across Rin’s body until they stopped at the hem of his swimming suit. Dropping a kiss between his navel and his suit, Haru carefully eyed Rin again. His blue orbs swam in the low lighting.

“May I?” Haru asked. Swallowing nervously, Rin nodded. Reminding himself he literally just sent Haru a picture of himself naked, it wasn’t much different in real life. They walked around without shirts half the time. What difference did it really make?

Haru carefully pulled Rin’s swimming suit over his hips. It came off with such ease Rin began to doubt his struggles earlier. The second it was around his hips, Rin’s erection sprung loose. Dropping his head against the bed, Rin groaned in embarrassment. Even sending Haru that picture earlier didn’t change the nervousness of trying something so emotionally raw with someone he cared deeply for. The feelings were new, the area unexplored, and knowing it was each of their first times attempting something like this, it still felt like they were breaking rules. The thrill of it all drove Rin to the edge. And when Haru’s lips touched the very tip, his body subconsciously tossed him over into the abyss below.

Bending at the waist, Rin sat up so quickly it scared Haru into remission. “S-Sorry,” Rin mumbled as his face burned.

“If you don’t want me to, I can stop,” Haru said, his hands still on each of Rin’s bare thighs.

Rin looked at Haru as the words slowly soaked into his mind. “No… _no_ , god.” The uncertainties flooded back as he realized maybe Haru was doing this only for Rin. “Haru, I’ve been dreaming of this my whole life. Ever since high school– ” He stopped himself to get to the point. There would be a time where they could talk about slightly more insignificant feelings, and this definitely wasn’t it. What was happening between them now was something Rin wanted so badly his body faltered at the thought that Haru maybe didn’t want it, and that was very wrong and needed addressed immediately.

Centering his thoughts, Rin took in a steady breath and began again, “I want this. I want _you_. But if you don’t want this then yes…I want you to stop.”

A disheartening smile crossed Haru’s lips as he rolled himself to his feet. “I’m not sure how to express my emotions. These feelings I have for you are so twisted and confused only the water brings reprieve. I thought you didn’t want to talk about it. After Australia– ”

“You didn’t think I wanted to talk about it?” Rin spat, utterly horrified with Haru’s words. “I thought _you_ didn’t want to talk about it.”

A strange understanding passed over them. Rin couldn’t tear his eyes away from Haru’s whose were suddenly widening from the shock. He was just as surprised to hear Rin’s side of the story as Rin was after hearing his. To think, they were both too stubborn to express their feelings for each other that they let years of torment pass between them without saying anything.

“This whole time?” Rin asked, his voice shattering. The tears from before threatened to overflow again. He really was an idiot. Why didn’t he see the signs? Certain everyone around them did, even his teammates back in Australia. Why did this come as such a surprise?

Haru smiled, eyes shining with his own tears. “This whole time.”

Rin pushed himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around Haru. Their lips met again in a tangle of salty tears and raw, outpouring emotions. Everything he wanted for his future was finally coming true. All of his pent up feelings gone as if they never existed. Haru had been his entire world since he let him swim in that race in high school. Every ounce of focus was directed toward helping Haru achieve his goals and supporting him regardless of his decisions. Rin promised himself he’d be there every step of the way whether Haru wanted to swim or not. And the day Haru said he’d fight for a chance to participate at the next Olympics with Rin was one of the happiest days of his life. With an unknown future ahead of them, Rin was entirely content for once just being able to share the same dreams and ambitions with his best friend. And now, all of those same emotions were flooding back.

Feeling invincible, Rin let Haru slowly push him back toward the bed. He’d kick himself later for not understanding that this connection existed well before he realized, Rin let his body do the talking, easing Haru back to where he was earlier, chest to chest, hip to hip. The new light this revelation brought opened up so many possibilities, Rin wasn’t sure where to turn. Haru’s lips consumed the last of his logical thought, rushing him back to the present.

“Don’t move,” Haru whispered. It stunned Rin into silence. He did as he was told, allowing Haru to remove himself briefly. Within a few seconds he’d returned, stark naked and gripping something in his hand. A small portion of Rin was surprised to see him without a swimming suit on, but it was soon forgotten as he realized just what Haru was holding. His dick lurched unexpectedly as Haru climbed back on top of him.

“Do you trust me?” Haru asked, eyeing Rin from top to bottom. His voice was laced with fervor. To distract Rin from saying anything else, Haru rubbed his hips against Rin’s. The feeling with nothing separating them sent Rin spiraling into space. It took him a few moments to gather his words and speak through the sheer amount of pleasure.

“Yes,” he whined, throwing his head against the sheets. Hands tightening into fists as he waited for Haru to stop his teasing and get on with it. There was nothing he wanted more in his life, not winning the next race, not reaching the Olympic stage, nothing but Haru to fix his burning desire to have him.

Using the lube he’d retrieved earlier, Haru unloaded a small dollop onto the tips of his fingers and was quick to start the insertion process. Rin gasped at the intrusion, arching his back from the swarm of mixed emotions. Having something moving inside him was outwardly indescribable, but after a few slow movements, his body slowly relaxed around Haru’s finger. To ease the process, Haru grabbed ahold of Rin’s dick and began to stroke that too.

“Relax,” Haru whispered as he slowly added a second finger.

“I’m…trying,” Rin spat, exasperated from the feeling of losing control. His entire body burned with pleasure and his toes curled from the body tremors following Haru’s slow movements. They ricocheted through his entire being, overriding the last of his basic thoughts. Gasping for air, he felt Haru’s pace quicken from both ends. He wasn’t going to last much longer and though he wanted this feeling to exist forever, he was slightly disappointed in his ability to hold out against him. With a small cry for salvation, Rin orgasmed. The quivers following were much stronger than he’d ever experienced alone. Totally smitten with himself, Rin let his body collapse as Haru gradually removed his hands.

“This is your birthday, where do you think you’re going?” Rin asked, his chest heaving like he’d just finished a marathon. Cursing himself for falling victim to Haru’s incessant need to please and satisfy him, Rin tried to sit up. He met Haru’s hand and was eased back against the bed.

“Relax, Rin. This was well beyond an ideal birthday present for me. Thank you.” His face housed an angelic smile Rin hadn’t seen in years. It pulled at his heartstrings.

“It’s bad manners to leave you without anything,” Rin huffed as he struggled to roll himself to his stomach. Once there, Rin raised his hips. Forced himself to point his rear end toward Haru, he wished he could see Haru’s facial expression. Rin continued, “I know I’m not going to be much help in this state, but please…take it. Take me.”

“Rin,” Haru warned, his tone deepening with greed. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure in my life,” he replied with a smile. He felt the bed shift under Haru’s weight, hands on his hips guiding him into place.

“You’re going to be tight after coming,” Haru said, emptying more lube onto his hand and slowly inserting a single finger. Rin could feel how tense the muscle contractions from his orgasm made him. With all of his senses on max overload, the experience was different after the fact. Where his body was relaxed, his opening refused to listen. But it wasn’t like before. It seemed almost more enjoyable now that his senses had a taste. He wanted more.

“It feels good,” Rin confirmed making sure Haru knew he was comfortable going forward. After he said the words, Haru reacted accordingly. The second finger felt even better.

“You’re getting hard again,” Haru breathed, kissing Rin’s lower back. “I don’t know if I can keep up with an athlete like you.”

Snorting, Rin chuckled. “I do truly believe it’s the other way around, Haru.”

“We’ll see about that.”

A third finger was inserted causing Rin to suck in a sharp breath of air. His body reacted, but it was slower after the orgasm. Like waking up too early, his responses were groggy and needed time to recharge before another full round. But what Haru was doing was sufficient enough, arousing his body slowly with each passing second. It didn’t take long before Rin craved more. Three fingers just wasn’t cutting it. He wanted Haru deep inside, and nothing was going to satisfy his needs until that happened.

“Put it in,” Rin begged, arching his back. Haru was quick to oblige just as eager to be inside Rin than Rin was. Removing his fingers and grabbing for bottle of lube again, Rin heard the puffing of air as Haru squeezed more lube onto his hand. The anticipation was clawing at Rin’s insides. He would have never imagined sending Haru a nude was going to cause a chain reaction like this. Not once in a million years did Rin ever feel this was going to happen today.

He felt Haru’s hands gripping his hips again. “Are you ready?” he asked, nervousness cutting his voice. Rin nodded, exhaling through his nose as a way to relax. When he finally felt Haru’s dick prodding its way past his opening, the entire world around him flipped.

Moaning, he let Haru enter completely before sucking in a breath of air. He was so full, he never realized how big Haru actually was. Remembering the first push was the hardest, Rin assured himself it would only get easier from here. Haru refused to move for a few seconds, bent over with the same gripping emotions Rin was feeling while Haru bombarded his senses. Just being inside was overwhelming. He wanted to ask if he was okay, but Rin couldn’t find his voice either. That was, until Haru reached around and took Rin’s cock with his hand.

“Fucking Christ, Haru,” Rin breathed as Haru began rubbing again. “It’s too much.”

“I’m trying to help you,” Haru panted, his head resting on Rin’s back. “I’m not going to be able to do much after I get started.”

Snickering at the irony, Rin shifted his hips, drawing away from Haru’s body and slowly sliding himself down his full length. His body begged for more. Everything was spinning into pure bliss as he slowly began his climb toward the next orgasm. “Fuck me.”

“Rin,” Haru moaned in a warning tone as his hand faltered with each of Rin’s thrusts. It was a perfect way to get himself used to the new movement, and when Rin decided he couldn’t hold out much longer, he simply told Haru to let go of his inhibitions in the form of two simple words.

“Take me.”

Haru immediately removed his hand from Rin’s dick and gripped his hips with such force Rin thought he might have bruises when this was done. Thrusting with a little more vigor than Rin was ready for, Haru slowly quickened his speed. The intense movement drew Rin higher until he was begging for release again. Unable to voice his wants without moaning, he let Haru fuck him into the mattress until he felt his second orgasm roll across his body at the same time Haru reached his climax. They remained stationary for a few moments to collect themselves, the last of Haru’s thrusts shallow as Rin could feel the cum running down his leg. It was oddly satisfying. After deciding it’d been long enough, Haru slowly eased himself out. Rin collapsed immediately. Haru fell against the bed beside him, too warn down to move. Rin closed his eyes and let his body enjoy the ecstasy that flooded his core.

“Thank you,” Haru muttered, breathing heavily.

“The thanks are all mine,” Rin replied, prying open one eye to get a look at the enjoyment displaying across Haru’s face. It came as a satisfied grin. “Happy birthday, Haru.”

He received a gentle kiss on the lips as a thank you. Accidentally, this was the greatest gift he could’ve ever gifted Haru. Hoping each year would prove to be even better; he had a distinct feeling everything was going to be right in the world after today. As his eyes closed, he felt Haru curl his body into his. The future was looking even brighter, and there was nothing they couldn’t accomplish together. This was only the beginning. Grateful he mistook Haru’s text as something more, none of this would have happened without it. Wrapping his arms around Haru, he kissed the top of his raven hair as the feeling of pure happiness was slowly consumed by sleep.


End file.
